deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool vs Dinocroc
K. Rool vs Dinocroc.png|Christian Higdon|linktext=Christian Higdon Interlude Wiz: The crocodile. A very special species of predator. It feeds off of fear, prey, and- Boomstick: BADASS POWERHOUSES THAT BURST THROUGH WALLS LIKE THE KOOL-AID MAN! Like Dinocroc, the modern-day prehistoric predator! Wiz: And King K. Rool, ruler of the Kremlings and arch-nemesis of Donkey Kong! Now, to make this a bit fair, we will not be giving K. Rool any non-canon power, so no Smash Bros. Also, no Crystal Banana. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! K. Rool Wiz: Donkey Kong. An unstoppable force of nature, a boxer, and former antagonist of Mario. For every powerful hero there is, there's always an equally powerful force of treachery to rival him or her. Boomstick: Enter King K. Rool, Donkey Kong's version of King Dedede or Bowser. Apparently, he's trying to steal all the bananas ol' DK hoarded. Dick move, Donkey Kong. Wiz: Anyways, K. Rool would need to be on par with DK himself to be his nemesis, right? Well, thankfully, he is. He's fought on par with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and more. Boomstick: The Kremling king can cruelly KLOBBER competition with his superhuman feats: Ever since his debut, he has proven to be a resillient foe, able to fight in both waters and land, though he mostly fights on the ground. Wonder if he may prefer the air. Wiz: He's also survived a lot, like sharks, falling from heights, even hits from Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong himself was able to knock the Moon out of orbit. To do this, Donkey Kong must've charged up his fist and hit with the force of 7.878 Teratons. That's enough to level a continent. Boomstick: I might need to drink a few beer bottles after this. A few dozen. Or even hundreds, if that works. Wiz: King K. Rool doesn't stick to just one form. He has many transformations up his disposal, which includes turning into Kaptain K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, and even King Krusha K. Rool! His first transformation allows him to undergo into a pirate transformation, his second a Frankenstein-esque kind, and his third? Boomstick: A king in the ring! Introducing, the powerful yet mysterious King "Kremling" Rool! Also, you might be forgetting a certain item, Wiz. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick! He can utilize a Crystal Banana, something that allows him to grow giant-sized. A great amount of abilities are gifted to him, which range from weather manipulation, firebreathing, and usage of exploding mines. Though, as we said, we won't be using this, so that felt a bit worthless to bring up. Boomstick: However, the Croc can be stopped! While possessing intelligence and experience, he can be defeated by punishing his repeated mistakes! His craziness antagonizing the Kongs can lead to his downfall. Wiz: Even then, King K. Rool is the right ruler for the Kremlings and an even more worthy foe for Donkey Kong. It'll take more than a few apes and bananas to overthrow this king. Dinocroc Wiz: The classic story of monster made by man can be taken in many ways. Be it the popular Frankenstein or maybe even more bizzare. Boomstick: To make a long story short, a dinosaur from North Africa, which is related to the crocodile, has its DNA MERGED with its descendant, making a titanic force of nature known only as Dinocroc. Wiz: This creature is something else entirely. It can take a lot and keep on ticking, but let's go over its strength first. It...lacks feats, but it can be assumed to have the power of a dinosaur with the bite-force of a crocodile, maybe even better. The average saltwater crocodile can bite with the force of 3,700 psi. Boomstick: Holy crap! That's a lot of force. Anyways, it hasn't shown many speed feats either, but we can also assume it to be able to run up to the speed of a Suchomimus. As for powers, it can take a lot, swim and breathe underwater and has those sharp claws. Wiz: Durability is where things get interesting. It can take gunshots, explosives, missiles, it can even live on from a train hitting it straight on. That's around 8.8 to 9 megajoules at best. That's enough to destroy a house or even a semi! Boomstick: It's definitely no slouch when it comes to taking hits! It can also grow to around 55 ft tall, so that's something! It can also bite heads off, tear people in half, and more. This thing was MADE to be a predator! Wiz: Actually, if I am right, the Suchomimus was made mostly to hunt fish and other aquatic creatures smaller than it. So it's not that much of a predator realistically. Boomstick: Wow, that's lame. Any other weaknesses it has? Wiz: Well, for one, I doubt that'd be a weakness here. Though, it's not too smart, can be distracted and frightened by flames or bright lights. It won't be harmed by them, but it doesn't like fire for some reason. Boomstick: Just like a gigantic Gremlin. BRIGHT LIGHT, BRIGHT LIGHT! I'M MELTING! Hehe, sucker. Wonder if I could just scare it away with my flamethrower. Wiz: You're an idiot, Boomstick. Anyways, while it has a phobia of light, it's still massive and won't be stopped until it kills it's prey. shows Dinocroc eating off a kid's head Fight Wiz: Alright, the statistics have been run through, it's time to see who wins this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a crocodilian Death Battleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Who wins? Rooting King K. Rool and betting Dinocroc Rooting Dinocroc and betting King K. Rool Rooting and betting King K. Rool Rooting and betting Dinocroc It was a good day for sailing. A giant ship was headed towards an island as a crocodile then alerted the captain that land was ahead. "Hahahaha! Good! LAAAAAAND HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The ship then zoomed over due to built-in boosters as it crashed into the island. He jumped off by sliding off the anchor and heartily laughed. Then, he sent the Kremlings to head over and check the place. K. Rool set up a chair to relax as he tanned in the sun, glasses on while sipping lemonade. Soon enough, a few minutes later, he heard a scream and blood spurting from over the forest. "Hmm? What's going on?" He then walked over to see all his Kremlings torn apart. The king set out to find what did this, and it didn't take long to find dinosaur-like footprints making a pathway. He followed them to see one of his Kremlings being torn apart by some giant monster. It looked giant, around 32 ft tall, and it had a crocodilian-like snout. It roared out in hunger and turned to see K. Rool right there. It roared out as K. Rool grabbed a blunderbuss. FIGHT! Play music Both the crocs then started to attack. Dinocroc charged while K. Rool hit it with a cannonball to the face, slightly harming it. The hybrid then bit K. Rool and tossed him into a tree, tumbling it over as it then rammed into the king full force, ramming him into a few trees. K. Rool then grabbed some sort of thing. It was like a backpack but it had a propeller to fly with. As Dinocroc charged towards him, he flew upwards and then slammed his fist onto it's head, slamming it downwards. Dinocroc got up and bit K. Rool, tossing him out of the forest. The king then saw it charging towards him and grabbed his blunderbuss, before shooting multiple cannonballs at Dinocroc. They all hit it, except for one, which it got with it's maw. He then spit it out at K. Rook as it head straight for the stomach. This was gonna hurt a lot. King K. was launched away into the ocean as he then jumped back out, slamming Dinocroc on the jaws with his body-weight. He then went inside its jaw and held it open, before slamming one of his fists on the bottom jaw. It was very hurt, as it spit K. Rool out. It never felt this much pain since that time it was hit by a train. How could such a tiny thing do so much harm in one hit? The crocodile-dinosaur then stomped onto K. Rool's stomach as it just...reflected, toppling over Dinocroc. It landed on its back, as K. Rool then pummeled its stomach. This hurt a lot, but it was to no avail as K. Rool then got an idea. He lifted Dinocroc by the back and hurled him into the ocean. Dinocroc then recovered, watching as some blood came out. Only a few drops though. It then started to swim down under, hiding itself. K. Rool walked out. "Hehehehe! That'll teach em!" He then decided to get outta there, so he tried to swim back to his home island. Little did he know, something vicious was lurking. As K. Rool swam, Dinocroc caught up with him, still hiding itself. Then... It was a hit! K. Rool was dragged down into the water as Dinocroc then tried to kill him by biting him over and over while tearing into his stomach with its claws. Blood was pouring from K. Rool, but he then gained boxing gloves. Okay, K. Rool, give them the ol' 1, 2. He thought, and punched it in the jaw once, twice, three times, before swimming back upwards and then swimming back onto land. Dinocroc then came back on land, its shadow covering King K. as it stood over him. It then tried to eat up K. Rool, but the king then opened its jaw further, causing blood to spurt from them as he then went INSIDE Dinocroc's stomach. "Alright, no more games!" He shouted, before then running towards its throat, going under it, and then locating the heart. He then punched the heart once and then shooting it with the blunderbuss. The cannonball knocked the heart out of place as K. Rool then used the blunderbuss to suck it up. He flew out of Dinocroc's body, but not before leaving a bomb where the upper jaw was. He jumped on his ship, blasted the heart into the ocean, where the sharks ate it, and watched as Dinocroc's upper jaw blew up. King K. Rool laughed. "Never come between a king and his fellow troops, no matter how giant you are!" Verdict K.O! Boomstick: Yikes! The dinosaur-croc just got clobbered! Wait, wrong king... Wiz: Both were pretty good in terms of strength, but King K. Rool had lots of things in the bag. Sure, Dinocroc was bigger, but K. Rool had...near everything else. Boomstick: For strength, remember when Donkey Kong punched the moon out of orbit? Yeah, that's far more impressive than surviving being hit by a train. Wiz: Exactly. In fact, with that feat alone, K. Rool is over 875333 times stronger than Dinocroc! Boomstick: K. Rool also had a bigger variety to use. Sure, Dinocroc had teeth and claws, but K. Rool had far more weaponry. The blunderbuss, the flying backpack, boxing gloves, you name it! Wiz: K. Rool was also more durable, as he can take hits from Donkey Kong and his family members. Overall, K. Rool had everything but size in this fight of the crocs. Boomstick: Dinocroc got King K. Rooled over! Wiz: The winner is K. Rool! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019